


Taken/Borrowed

by Dexiha



Series: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexiha/pseuds/Dexiha
Summary: 117 words, inspired by the word "Borrowed". Be ready for some fluff, y'all.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116413
Comments: 13
Kudos: 19





	Taken/Borrowed

* * *

* * *

* * *

“Where is it?!” Harry mutters as he goes through his closet for the 7th time. 

He’s looked through his closet and through his newly washed laundry and the not washed laundry, to no avail. He’s searched through every inch of his apartment, but he hasn’t found it anywhere. At last, he gives up, throws on a Weasley sweater, and heads for the Floo. He’s already late, another minute and Draco will kill him.

He stops the moment he steps into Draco’s living room, because it’s right there. His old Appleby jumper.

“You took it. My jumper.”

Draco looks up from the steaming cup in his hands and smiles. “No. I just borrowed it. It smells like you.”

* * *

* * *

* * *


End file.
